


Obligation

by queerbaitingshouldbeillegal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbaitingshouldbeillegal/pseuds/queerbaitingshouldbeillegal
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 14





	Obligation

Gellert was standing there before him; cold, his face as hard as flint, his mismatched eyes not betraying a hint of emotion. 

How was Albus supposed to do this? He couldn't. How could he harm this man? The man whom he had loved since so long ago.

Albus looked forward at him with glaring indifference. He did not want his thoughts to be known. After all, Gellert had never loved him, He'd used him, in more than one way, and then left him to wallow in his sorrow after the death of his beloved sister. Not caring what happened to him. 

"We shall have to do this then" said the gold-blonde haired man in front of him, regarding him as one would regard an adversary, a look so different from their youth, when he had held Albus close, had whispered that he'd love him, had vowed to protect him. The same man was now standing before him, ready to kill. 

"We shall" said Albus, barely keeping the shaking out of his voice. All he wanted to do was go down on his knees and beg the man in front of him to take him back, to love him as he'd done before. 

"Very well" said he, drawing up his wand, and facing Albus.

Albus took a deep breath. He must. He must do this, for the good of others. For the greater good. 

"Indeed" whispered Albus, drawing up his wand.


End file.
